


Morning Truths

by ImGayandTired20



Series: Soulmate Works [2]
Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But yeah short read, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Short & Sweet, Theyʻre a GREAT couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGayandTired20/pseuds/ImGayandTired20
Summary: "Gyrus... did you sleep last night?"~~~Gyrus/Kodya : Soulmates can’t lie to each other
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Series: Soulmate Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134458
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Morning Truths

The day began as any normal Tuesday, with the sounds of birds and people ricocheting off the walls and through the bedroom window; it annoyed the  _ hell _ out of Kodya. What annoyed him even more though was the fact that when he reached his arm out, he found the other side of the bed to be cold. That usually meant one of two things, the ultimatum depending on where Kodya found Gyrus this fateful morning.

Groaning as he pulled himself up, he turned his head to the desk in the corner near the window. It was empty and pristine, no loose papers or lamp light left on after a long night; so far, so good. Getting up and stretching, Kodya finally noticed the smell of coffee as he let out a yawn and began to approach the doorway. 

Gyrus is standing with his back to him when he reaches the kitchen, softly humming as he stirs himself a cup of coffee. Kodya comes up behind him to leave little kisses on his soulmate’s neck. 

“Good morning, Serdste.” Gyrus whispers, subconsciously tilting his head to give more excess to his neck. “How are you doing?”

“Annoyed. I didn’t wake up with you by my side.” Kodya answers.

Gyrus hums back, taking a sip of his coffee as a comfortable silence stretches over them. With his soulmate by his side now, Kodya found the noise of the world to be less appalling and more comforting. But he still had to ask him something. 

“Gyrus…did you sleep last night?” 

“...”

This time, the silence is less comfortable, and more strained as Gyrus holds in his voice. As soon as he opened his mouth, he knew the truth would pour out, but it wouldn’t be the honest answer Kodya would want. The longer the silence went on, the more he felt like bursting. Kodya, already expecting this reaction, slowly lifted his arms without the other noticing, letting his hands land gently on his soulmate’s waist. Then without warning, he began a tickle attack while blowing raspberries on Gyrus’s sensitive neck; Gyrus yelped in surprise before laughing. He tried to yell for Kodya to stop, but to no avail as he was pinned between his boyfriend and the counter.    
  


“Alright, alright!” Gyrus laughs, hands up in surrender as his boyfriend continues his charade. “I got like 2 hours of sleep, I really wanted to finish the project before Friday. Now please, stop!” 

Kodya did, shifting so that Gyrus was facing him but still in his hold, a small frown on his face. In guilt, Gyrus brought a hand up to caress his soulmate’s cheek and loosen the frown. As he did so, Kodya spoke, “You know how you get when you don’t sleep enough…You need to take care of yourself, Gyrus…” 

“And I will! I just really want to get this project done…” Gyrus bit his lip and glanced away from Kodya’s concerned face before looking back, a softness in his lavender haze. “Would you still be angry at me if I said I want to finish it so I can spend time with you?” 

“You know I’m never angry with you…” Kodya answers, the truth slipping easily as he sighs. To say he was surprised was an understatement, but to know Gyrus’s thoughtful reasoning always made his heart stutter. How did the universe decide he’d be so lucky to have such a sweet soulmate? 

“I know, and I love you for it.” Gyrus kisses his cheek before giving him a reassuring smile. “I’ll tell you what, I’m almost done with it, and I have nothing else to do today. As soon as I finish it, you can tuck me into bed and have the luxury to join me, okay?”

Kodya snorted at that, but agreed with another raspberry to the neck and a squeeze of his boyfriend’s hips. Gyrus in return giggled and gently pushed him off before grabbing his coffee and walking back towards their room, calling for Kodya to join him as soon as he finished his breakfast. When he disappeared beyond what Kodya could see through the doorway, he sighed happily and turned to grab a pan and some eggs. 

“Боже, я люблю его.” 

And that was the truth. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "Боже, я люблю его." = "God, I love him."
> 
> I actually love this ship so much, and I think thatʻs mainly because I was so surprised when it actually became canon. I ADORE stories that donʻt really advertise that their LGBT+ but feature them as they would a heterosexual couple (especially when itʻs the main character whoʻs queer). Room of Swords has such a good story too?? I will wait til the end of my days for the third season, Iʻm so excited for it. 
> 
> Maybe later on Iʻll write more Gyrus/Kodya works, but for now this was all I could get out of my brain. Thanks for reading!


End file.
